Helicopters typically have two engines that are connected through a combiner transmission to share the load of the rotor. It is desirable to share the load equally between the two engines so that the engines are more likely to deteriorate at the same (or similar) pace, and impart less stress to the combiner transmission. It is even more desirable to manage the deterioration rates such that both engines reach their end of useful lives together. However, this is difficult to achieve unless one can measure the engine deterioration rate in real time. Helicopter engine controllers are typically configured to selectively implement one of a plurality load sharing control methods, and control logic that selects the control method. These control methods may include, for example, torque matching, a temperature matching, and a speed matching. With the torque matching method, measured engine torque is equalized, with the temperature matching method, measured engine temperatures are equalized, and with the speed matching method, measured engine speeds are equalized.
Regardless of the particular control methodology that is used, when one or both engines are being used at or above normal operational limits, the engines may deteriorate at a relatively rapid rate. There may be situations in which the pilot, utilizing the normal operational limits of the engines, is unable to perform a particular maneuver. In such situations, the pilot may need to exceed the normal operational limits to perform the maneuver. For example, the pilot may be unable to achieve a controlled descent due to lack of power and hence may wish to exceed the normal operational power limits in order to harness all of available engine power. Because such operations can rapidly increase the rate of engine deterioration, it would be useful to have some type of real-time engine condition assessment and management tool to assist the pilot in managing such deteriorating engine conditions. Unfortunately, no such tool is available.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of real-time engine condition assessment and management to assist the pilot in managing such deteriorating engine conditions. The present invention addresses at least this need.